firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
CIS Cruisers
Hardcell Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: No Description: Designed and used by Techno Union in addition to for the Bank Intergalactic Clan the HardCell it does the times as the Cruises Lucrehulk of transport of troops or goods. Despite his size very lower than the ship of the Federation of Commerce, the HardCell cannot be subestimated being provided with a highly powerful armament that includes turbolaser batteries and batteries antihunts light. His only weakness can be that it does not transport fighters but for the rest it is an excellent ship. Recusant Patrol Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: Maximun power fire-Sensor jamming Deploy fighters: No Description: Designed by the Separatist forces during the Clone Wars to protect and to patrol his territories, basically it is a version of a Recusant Destroyer to whom they have reduced the armament and eliminated two of 3 principal propellents. Recusant Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser Abilities: Maximun power fire-Sensor jamming Deploy fighters: No Description: Formerly used as Destroyers of escort for the Federation of Commerce during the Clone Wars this ship is provided with a good armament to support to strike multiple enemies and used in group they can be a few highly dangerous ships. Still it keeps on being used in remote sectors by Pirates and other features. Techno Union Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: No Description: This medium Destroyer designed by Techno Union during the climax of the Clone Wars is a ship of many designed in the Galaxy in this epoch with an intention of ship escort and rapid attack. Although it is still a ship with more than 20 years to his backs it is possible to see it in the galaxy, especially in pirates' hands and another undesirable slag thanks to its skills of rapid attack and low price. Lucrehulk Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 144 Fighter type: Vulture droid, Hyena, Droid bomber Description: Created with the remains of Lucrehulk cruisers, the Separatists have created a destroyer designed for combat support starship vs starship. Providence Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, ion guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: Vulture droid, Hyena Description: Ancient Cruiser of the Intergalactic Banking Clan still in use in multiple systems of the galaxy thanks to his good disposition of armament and its exhouse necessary crew since it is piloted mainly by droids. CIS Carrier Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser Abilities: Tractor beam-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 96 Fighter type: Tridroids, Vulture droid, Hyena, Droid bomber Description: Carrier newly designed breakaway. Like most of their ships has a crew composed basically by droids and a hangar full of fighters ready to attack enemy ships. Almost without weaknesses, this ship has a first-line weapons, unusual for a ship of its size. Categoría:Space Cruisers